Super Toons- The New Adventure!
This is A Super Toons story wrote by Man for the job. Bonkers was at his Toon Estate, relaxing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. KNOCK KNOCK "BONKERS, ZZT, ARE YOU THERE? ZZT?" It was K22, the robot from when the gang got captured by Miss Rhinopounce. He had came to visit, since he became Flippy's personal robot he didn't have much time for a break so it was nice of him to come and visit once in a while. "Yes, Im here! Is that you K22?" asked Bonkers. "Yes, ZZT" Bonkers opened the door to let K22 in. "What's wrong with your voice? It's not usually like that." "Sorry ZZT. Master Flippy programed it ZZT." Bonkers disliked the new voice. So he asked K22 to change it. "Accepted, BEEP, ZZT ACTIVATED!" "Wow feels better!" "I think it does too!" commented Bonkers cheerfully. "How have you been?" "Fine thank you. I have been helping master Flippy with some tasks." "Sounds good, nice of you to pop in! Tomasa will be coming round soon so you can talk to him too." said Bonkers. "Thank you. For a robot I am very human like, do you think it is a problem?" questioned K22. "I like you human like. We've had lots of adventures while you have been away." "Thanks, adventures? Fill me in!" "I'd be delighted to! Ok, so Jelly was eating a sandwich then.." KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Sorry, I think thats Tom. Ill go answer it." So Bonkers answered the door. It was Tom. "Hiya Bonkers!" smiled Tomasa. "Oh hi K22, what brings you here? "I came to visit Bonkers, like i usually do. Its good to see you Tom." "Oh, nice to see you too!" said Tomasa. "Thank you. I have news." "What?" asked Bonkers. "I am being followed." "By who?" asked Tom. "By this evil robot named Wankan." "He's trying to capture you?" questioned Bonkers. "Yes......... You see he has found out that I am Flippy's personal robot and he wants to destroy me! And he wants to destroy Super Toons too!" "Not Super Toons!" cried Tomasa. "Hmm, so we are wanted too? But why......." wondered Bonkers. "No idea! But your whole clan is wanted that's for sure." "Lucky that the members are on that exploration." sighed Tomasa. "Master Flippy says I can stay with you for a while. The Toon Council shall protect you and the clan." "This is important. We need to find Jelly." said Bonkers. They all looked at each other and nodded. * The gang were outside Jelly's house, he was watching Dr Who. "JELLY!!!!!!!!" shouted Bonkers at the top of his voice. "Come out!!!" "Huh?" wondered Jelly, "Who is it?" "It's Bonkers, come out quickly." Jelly sighed, he turned off the telly and came outside. "Hi Bonkers, hi Tom, hi..... oh K22 it's you!" "We have no time for chat Jelly, we have ground breaking news...." exclaimed K22. "What?" answered Jelly. "We are being hunted......" sighed Bonkers. "By who!?!?!?" asked Jelly. "By this guy called Wankan." said Tomasa. "What does he want?" asked Jelly. "He wants me and the clan." worried K22. "We need you Jelly, and the others too." said Bonkers. "It's time, time to be strong and act!" "Ok..." sniffled Jelly. He wiped away his tears. "First, we need to go somewhere. Do we tell anyone about where we are going?" asked K22. "No, I think we should only tell the clan and trusted people, its more safer that way!" said Tom. "Ok, I have a place where we could hide. The secret space................" "Ok, everyone has been phoned, I can't get hold of Banjo or Sticky, then again they were at that party, who'd have thought that Professor Whitebeard would get a new doodle and have a party to celebrate, shame we couldn't come." sighed Bonkers. "So this hiding place of yours, where is it?" asked Tomasa, "Oh, its somewhere. Did I tell you about when I went on a mission to find Professor Whitebeard?" "Yes, you found him right?" "Right, but when I went I had to go through a portal to a volcano. There was a cave nerby. We could build a new base there, we could slip out to get food and stuff but the Cogs can't get through or we'll be found." "Oh I see...... I will inform master Flippy of the situation. Meet at Donalds Dock." LATER.......... What should I take? Wondered Bonkers. The mission screen? Yes. Dr Who dvds? Yes. Food and drink? Yes. Gags? Yes. Bonkers took a picture of the gang too. He kept packing. Meanwhile Jelly took: crisps, Dr Who DVDS, clothes, his captain guide book, and a lot more. Tomasa took: A pic of his gf he got for xmas, a football, food, and some other stuff. The gang and the robot met with their cases at Donald's Dock. They all quietly ran to Bossbot HQ, where the portal was. "Here it is gang! All we need to do is run over there and..... um....." Bonkers couldn't remembered what he did last time. "Im sure we'll find out." reasured Tomasa. While searching, Bonkers stepped on the brown patch once again. The portal opened and it shined over the gang. It then grew onto them and they got pulled in. "AHH!" they cried. "Here we are!" smiled Bonkers. "The cave is over there, lets go!" They slowly walked over to the cave. "Wow, sure is big!" joked Jelly. Tomasa and K22 shaked their heads. "Its the right size." said Bonkers. "I can find us another one." "No its fine!" smiled Tomsasa. "Indeed" said K22. They entered the cave and started to make beds. "I brought the mission screen. It still is a tv. Ill set it up." said Bonkers. "How long are we going to stay here?" asked Jelly. "I don't know. But Wankan won't find us here!" said K22. MEANWHILE........... "Where is that dang excuse for a robot K22?" growled Wankan. "Where is he?" he wondered. Wankan was at Bossbot HQ, where he was last sighted. He stomped his feet and knocked on the door of the clubhouse. "ENTER!" boomed a voice. MEANWHILE.............. "The new base is all set! We have full communications and entertainment." said K22. "Nice!" said Bonkers as he looked around. "Ill watch Dr Who." shouted Jelly as he came in from having a walk. He slouched on the sofa that Tomasa and Bonkers found while exploring. "Ill go play football." called Tomasa. RING RING RING RING RING RING! RING....... RIN- "Hello, Bonkers here." "Ah, Bonkers its you! Great! We are doing ok, but we have reports that Wankan has built a teleport thing a ma bob that will lock onto your location!" stated Flippy. "Ok, what do we do?!" cried Bonkers. "I have sent some of my Toons to rescue you! Start packing! Your coming home. I wont make it public." said Flippy. "Thanks Flippy, Ill go and tell them" Bonkers put down the phone. "GUYS, I have some news." Everyone turned to Bonkers and Tomsasa stopped kicking the ball in the air. "Flippy called, he said that Wankan has built a teleport thing that will lock onto our location and find us! He sent some Toons to come and rescue us, he said to start packing." "WHAT!?" shouted Jelly. "I knew this would happen." sighed K22. "Ill start packing all the escencials, you pack your stuff." So they started packing and before long, they had finished. "Ok gang!" began Bonkers, "All we have to do is wait!" So they waited, and waited, and waited. Eventually, a group of Toons reached the cave. "There you are!" said one of them. "Your here to take us home?" asked Bonkers. "Yes, are you packed?" "Yep!" said Jelly, checking his bag. "Is that Flippys robot?" asked another of the Toons. "Yes, Im coming with them." "Then let's get rolling!" smiled one of the Toons. * "Are we there yet?" moaned Jelly. "No!" answered one of the Toons. "So, when we get home, will we go and find Wankan?" asked Bonkers. "He has to be destroyed, so yes, you and your friends can come. But nobody else. Flippy told us not to make it public." explained one of the Toons. "Just how powerful is Wankan?" asked Bonkers. "Very powerful! I faced him in battle, I had nothing but he is a Cog with unimaginiable attacks. He shot me with red tape, I collasped onto the floor, Master Flippy found me and saved me." stated K22. "Sounds intresting." commented one of the Toons. Eventually, after a long hard walk and Jelly saying are we there yet, they arrived back at the portal. "Ok, hmm, look! A patch of ground! Ill step on it!" said Tomasa. * Huffing and panting they reached Bossbot HQ. "This isn't the way I came back, mind you I did use the controls in the volcano." panted Bonkers. "At last! We meet!" said a voice. It wasn't a Toon, nor a ghost, it was a Cog. It was Wankan! "Its you!" said K22. "Its me! And now I have you, you shall be destroyed." he clicked his fingers and an army of Cogs stormed out of the clubhouse. "Woah!" gasped Bonkers, Tom and Jelly. "Get Ya Gags out guys!" shouted a Toon. SPLAT SPLAT CURGLE BOOM BANG KA-BANG! BANG A LANG! "Nice Job guys!" smiled Bonkers. Wankan was the only Cog who wasn't down. He smirked at everyone. "Time for my ultimate tool of destruction! The Holding Cells!" Wankan tried to direct the holding cells onto everyone but he failed. "You can't capture us!" laughed K22. He nodded to everyone. They took out their Gags and began to use them. "Agh!" cried Wankan. "Your....your dieing?" asked Jelly nervously. "YES, YOU STUPID TOONS! I CANNOT DIE! I MUSN'T DIE! MY MASTERS FINAL WISH............" "What wish?" asked Tomasa. It was too late, Wankan activated his selfdestruct program. "He's gonna blow!" shouted Bonkers. "Run!" They, carrying their cases ran to Donalds Dock and then teleported to Toontown Central. "We're finally home!" smiled Bonkers. "We will go get Flippy, you come too K22." said the Toon leader. "Ahh, everything is back to normal" sighed Bonkers as he and Super Toons walked into Flippys office. THE END! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job Category:Super Toon Fanfictions